The Journey Of The Two Outcasts
by Reader Of Fate
Summary: (Psychic Ash) (Smart Ash) (Darker World) Follow Ash and Sabrina through their struggle to tame their powers and, in the process. save the world. Irregular updates. Enjoy and please r&r. Flamers will be sent to the reverse world!
1. Prolog

The Journey Of 2 Outcasts

Prologue

Ages for this chapter

Ash 5

Sabrina 7

Gary 5

Damien 6

Misty 5

Serena 4

Brock 14

Delia 26

Oak 56

Poke summer camp

Ash, Sabrina, Gary, Serena, and Damien were playing like they have always done. Since camp started today, it was Ash's turn to decide what to play and Ash decided to play hide and seek and volunteered to be the seeker. Ash loved to be the seeker as he got to look around the ranch seeing all the pokemon whilst looking for his friends.

While Ash was counting, Gary hid in the lab; Damien hid behind the bird enclosure; Sabrina hid in Ash's tent, and Serena hid in the woods on the edge of the ranch. Unknown to Serena, she was hid near an ursaring cave that had just laid its eggs.

30 minutes later, Ash had found everyone but Serena. Sabrina, not wanting to be bored, started to help Ash look for Serena. As they neared the woods, they heard Serena scream and a loud roar.

Not thinking, the duo ran towards the roar knowing Serena was in trouble. Not wanting their friend to get injured, after running at full speed, they found Serena with a large ursaring walking towards her. Ash and Sabrina Jumped in front of the large bear Pokémon. This angered the Pokémon even more. Then, without warning, the Pokémon attacked launching a hyper-beam right at the kids.

The Ursaring was stopped by a shield put up by Ash and Sabrina. Suddenly, the ursaring was flung though 5 trees and promptly fainted from the impact. Unknown to Ash & Sabrina, Gary and Damien had seen what had took place.

As Serena was taken back home, she promised to see her friends again. After the ursaring event, Gary and Damien became mean towards Ash & Sabrina. They told every one what had happened and they all started to call them freaks and other cruel names.

Sabrina started to become closed off and started talking in a monotone voice towards almost everyone except Ash, Delia, and Prof. Oak. Over the next few days, it got so bad that and Delia Pulled Ash from the grounds overnight and luckily they did as the night they left some one set fire to their tent.

After summer camp had ended Ash and Sabrina Had a tearful goodbye and swapped numbers to keep in contact. Daisy later told her grandfather that Gary and Damien had set fire to Ash and Sabrina tent during camp.

Ash told Delia all about what had caused the break up between his friends, least Ash heard his mom say something about closed minded fools. From that day, almost everyone in Pallet Town was cruel and mean towards Ash. After 3 months of this, Delia made the hardest choice and sent Ash to Saffron City Gym which was a safe place for psychics to understand and learn to use their powers.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1

**1 week before Ash's tenth birthday and Sabrina's eleventh.**

A/N In this story, Sabrina declined taking over the gym to compete at Ash's side. All the leagues, gyms & tournaments will be doubles. There will be no move limit but Pokémon will be limited to learning only a combination of 6 TM/HM moves.

It was 12 pm and two people were just entering Pallet Town; one male and one female.

Both wore black and purple clothes- the young boy wore a black top with a purple jacket and black 3/4 length shorts. The jacket had a yellow eye with a lightning bolt above and below the eye, on the left shoulder, and the same symbol on the back. He wore a red and blue hat with a pokéball on the front. The girl wore a yellow dress with the same symbol in purple.

This symbol was the mark of a student that had graduated from Saffron's Psychic Academy. As the boy and girl were chatting, they came across a familiar building- Professor Oaks. They decided to pay him a visit. Once inside the boy called out to the professor "are you there?"

Then they heard a banging coming from the back as Prof. Oak came to the front of his lab. Oak looked at the young boy and girl. He stared at them for a while as he thought 'they look familiar'. "Do I know you?" Oak finally asked.

The boy and the girl decided to play a trick on the professor. In unison they said "professor I'm hurt that you don't remember me it's Ash/Sabrina"

With that the professor almost fainted. "You two haven't been seen in 3 years! Where have you been?" Oak exclaimed. This was not surprising, as while at the academy, they were not allowed any contact with the outside world. Ash explained this to Professor Oak. After an hour of catching up and asking the professor to get specific starters for them, Ash and Sabrina decide it was time to go home to Ash's house and surprise Delia.

Delia was in the kitchen making herself some lunch when someone knocked on the door. The only person that visited Delia these days was Professor Oak, so naturally she shouted for them to come in. Much to Delia's surprise, a young boy and girl came in.

It was like time had stopped as Delia looked at her son for the first time in nearly four years. The world went black- Delia had fainted. Half an hour later, Delia woke up in her room. As she came downstairs, she saw Ash, and having not seen him in near on 4 years, suddenly ran up to the boy and proceeded to what can only be described as the mother of all bear-hugs. Upon seeing Sabrina, she (Sabrina) fared no better, as she too was hugged nearly to death.

They spent the rest of the week catching up with old friends and relaxing at Delia's until Ash and Sabrinas' birthday.

**Before Ash and Sabrina wake up on their birthday. **

(Ash: 10, Sabrina: 12)

Delia had thrown the two kids a surprise party. The house was decorated with various 'happy birthday' banners and balloons of all colours. She had written secret invites to all of the residents in Pallet Town and prepared a buffet of cold foods to feed the thousands. She had even made a cake resembling a Pokéball. She worried whether anybody would turn up because of the disastrous camp incident a few years ago.

Strangely, a lot of Pallet Town turned up, even Gary and Damien. Both had been told that they were not going to start training Pokémon until Ash had returned. By the end of the day, both Ash and Delia were exhausted. They sat in Ash's room marvelling at all the birthday presents they had got. They were most impressed with the endless bag (Ash) and purse (Sabrina) that Delia had brought them. Between all of the residents of Pallet Town, the two kids received 5 of every pokéball and items recommended for new trainers (A/N: see bottom of story for full list of items/Pokeballs).

The look of surprise on Ash & Sabrina's face upon receiving these items, was shocked to say the least. After thanking the people of Pallet Town; Ash, Sabrina, Gary, Damien & the new girl (that moved next door to ash, a girl named Leaf) all went to Oaks lab.

**(Mini flashback)**

Oak had dropped by the day before to tell Ash and Sabrina that his breeder friend had just the Pokémon they asked for. The breeder had offered the Pokémon as starters for the two kids. Prof. Oak knew the other starter trainers wold be jealous, so told the kids to play along with a plan he had come up with.

"Ohh! It seems that I only have 3 starters left. 2 of you will have to wait a month until I get some more" Oak exclaimed. Gary and Damien wasted no time in shouting "I vote the freaks wait!" and stared at Ash and Sabrina. Leaf was appalled at this but kept quiet, intimidated by the two boys. Ash was visibly angry, and Sarina was trying frantically to calm him down. "We were going to wait anyway" Ash barked back. "Okay, seeing as Ash and Sabrina have agreed to wait, Leaf, would you like to come and pick your starter?" Leaf timidly made her way over to the 3 Pokeballs on the small podium, she was aware of Gary and Damien's eyes on her, as she walked. She was instantly drawn to the pokéball with the leaf symbol (Bulbasaur), and without hesitation, picked it up, and told Oak that was the one she wanted. Next, was Gary. Feeling rather smug, he strode past the two outcasts and grabbed the pokéball with the water symbol (Squirtle), as he wanted to follow in his Fathers' footsteps. Damien chose the last remaining pokéball: one with a fire symbol (Charmander). This suited Damien, as to him, fire represented power.

After the 3 kids had finished selecting their Pokémon, Prof. Oak gave them each a standard Kanto Pokedex. Gary was eager to test out his new gadget and immediately scanned his starter Pokémon. Within seconds, the robotic voice of the Pokedex announced: Squirtle: the tiny turtle Pokémon. This is a water type. This Pokémon is level 5 and is male. It has the ability Torrent and it knows the attacks; Tackle, Withdraw, Water gun, Aura Sphere, and Aqua ring. Damien stared, wide eyed at Gary as Gary's Pokedex announced the information of his starter Pokémon. Damien fished out his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned his Pokémon. As expected, a few seconds later, the familiar robotic voice announced: Charmander: the lizard Pokémon. This is a fire type. This Pokémon is male and is level 5, with the ability blaze. It knows the attacks: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Air Cutter, and Metal Claw.

Leaf looked at the two boys, and not wanting to appear inadequate, scanned her Pokémon as well. The Pokedex said: Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokémon. This is a grass/poison type, with the ability solar power. This Bulbasaur is female and is level 5. It knows the moves: Tackle, Sunny Day, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grassy terrain, and Vine whip. The 3 kids left for Route 1 after battling, where Leaf beat both Squirtle and Charmander. Ash and Sabrina congratulated Leaf on her victories.

Whist all this was happening, Prof. Oak was thinking how peculiar it was that they all received powerful starters, with a lot of egg/tutor moves. Not wanting to bother the children, he kept his questions to himself.

After they all left, Professor Oak came in with two Pokeballs with custom designs. One was all purple with a yellow trim, and the other was black with a yellow trim. He handed the purple ball to Sabrina and the black ball to Ash and gave them a National-Dex. The advanced Pokedex was required, as their Pokémon would not be recognised by the Kanto standard model. They were both excited to see their new Pokémon, so with a click, the occupants of the Pokeballs were released. Sabrina scanned the orange/sandy coloured form in front of her. The National-Dex announced: Abra: the psi Pokémon. This is a psychic type. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Magic Guard. It is level 5 and knows the moves: Teleport, Confusion, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Foul Play, and Iron Tail. Ash was amazed and excited, so decided to scan his as well. His National-Dex said: Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon. This Pokémon is a psychic/fairy type. This Pokémon is female and level 5 and has the ability telepathy. This Pokémon can only evolve into Gardevoir. This Pokémon knows the moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, and Shadow sneak.

A/N: I know Ralts can't learn Fairy Wind but it makes perfect sense if you factor in the fact that it learns moon blast and dazzling gleam.

After thanking Professor Oak they left for route 1.

End of Chapter 1

N/A: Full list of items/Pokeballs Ash and Sabrina received from the residents of Pallet Town:

1) Poke ball

2) Heal ball

3) Dusk ball

4) Fast ball

5) Nest ball

6) Great ball

7) Dive ball

8) Net ball

9) Ultra ball

10) Love ball

11) Level ball

12) Quick ball

13) Cherish ball

14) Luxury ball

15) Lure ball

16) Heavy ball

17) Friend ball

18) Fishing balls

19) Moon ball

20) Premier ball

21) Repeat ball

22) Timer ball

23) 20 Potions

24) 15 Super potion

25) 10 Full restores

26) 30 Full heals


	3. Chapter 2: Shiny Saviour

Chapter 2

Ash and Sabrina were walking up the path towards Route 1 from Pallet Town. As they walked, they were talking to each other and were deciding whether to take the Gym challenge and to compete in the singles or doubles league.

After a 30 minute walk, they reached the entrance to Route 1 and were about to leave Pallet Town, when they were swarmed by the residents of Pallet, who shouted horrid names, phases and throwing rocks. It was obvious to anyone who watched that the town still hate the children for their abilities. Just as Delia arrived, she saw what was happening and ran home crying. It was now that Delia was certain on moving to a town more accepting of Ash and Sabrina's gift.

Later that day, Delia called her husband's old friend to see if there were any places available in Vermilion, Celadon, or Saffron City. Luckily, there was 2 houses about to go on sale in Saffron and 1 in Celadon. After look at the house in Saffron, a ranch on the outskirts of the city seemed perfect. Next, she made a call to Professor Oak, to make him aware of the situation, and to ask that her Pokémon (Mr. Mime (F), Charizard (F), Sylveon (F), Altria (F), Gardevoir (F), Crobat (m), and her prized Mitotic (F)) be given to her, as well as updating Ash's Pokedex. She also ensured that her Ace Trainer/Breeders' Licence was re-newed.

She called Ash to tell him that she would be moving to Saffron City and that she had already sorted out their Pokémon, which were to be teleported to their new home. Ash and Sabrina waited for Delia on Route 1.

Once Ash hung up the phone from his mum, he turned to Sabrina. "Is it okay for mom to tag along? He asked. Sabrina knew that having a veteran trainer accompanying them was useful, as they would be able to get advice along the way. After a moment, Sabrina smiled and nodded in affirmation. A short while later, Delia arrived and they walked until they found a beautiful river. They decided to take a break, and Delia offered to cook dinner whilst the two kids went and searched for Pokémon to capture. As they kids wondered off, Delia was left alone with the picturesque view; the blue sky and the river reflected a stunning image, and the breeze made the trees appear to shimmer slightly.

As Ash and Sabrina wandered through the woods, careful not to go too deep, for fear of getting lost, they felt a psychic cry for help. It felt fuzzy and weak, and as they ran in the direction of the cry, they sensed the presence of some other people. Cautious of the danger they could be putting themselves in, they hid in the bushes close to where they felt the presences. This gave them a great view of the surroundings, without exposing themselves. As they scanned the area, they counted 8 souls in total; 4 humans and 4 Pokémon, with 2 of the Pokémon fading fast.

The 4 humans were poachers and were loading 2 baby Pokémon into a truck with a large J on the side. An absol and a zoroark were clearly bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. Ash and Sabrina were silently crying as they knew they could not save them, but were determined they could save the young Pokémon. As the poachers lowered their guard, believed they had gotten away with their heinous crime, Ash and Sabrina took the opportunity to strike. They glanced at each other, calling out Ralts and Abra. The poachers were taken aback by the appearance of the young trainers, and between them, sent out 3 Zubats and a Gloom. Ash and Sabrina were clearly out matched. Knowing the gloom was an evolved, and therefore, more powerful Pokémon, Ash offered to fight the Gloom, whilst Sabrina took on the Zubats.

(Sabrina's Battle)

"Zubat use Supersonic on that Abra" commanded the first poacher. Zubat readied its attack, whilst Sabrina countered with "use teleport to dodge, then use confusion, and follow it up with Zen Hedbutt!" This was powerful enough to knock out one zubat, and damage the other two. Zubat retaliated with bite, and the poachers would hope that this would cause abra to flinch, thus giving them another turn. The bite inflicted heavy damage to the Pokémon, but due to abra's ability 'inner focus', it did not flinch. This was Sabrina's chance to close in on the poachers. "Abra! Finish this with confusion, followed by ice punch, then another confusion to knock out the poachers!" Abra executed this sequence of attacks and the battle was over swiftly. Looking around, Sabrina saw a large length of rope, which could have been used to tie up the young Pokémon. With the help of abra, Sabrina tied up the poachers, to prevent them escaping when they woke up.

(Ash's Battle)

**Ralts' Trace Ability copied Glooms Chlorophyll** buzzed the Pokedex.

Ash wasted no time. "Ralts! Use misty terrain, then use fairy wind on gloom" Ash commanded. The poacher arched his eyebrow at the young trainer. Surely the boy would stand no chance against the gloom? "Gloom, use sunny day then use solar beam on the maggot" the poacher hissed. Ash wasn't about to give up. "Ralts, use Confusion! Full power! Try to divert its course, then use shadow sneak, followed by confusion" This powerful delivery was enough to knock out the gloom. Ash then used his psychic powers to knock out the remaining poacher and tie him up with rope that Sabrina threw to him. They were glad they paid attention in class when they were taught how to tie knots.

After the poachers were tied up, the two kids went to the back of the van, and to their surprise, it was loaded with Pokémon. Pokémon such as Pidgey, Spearow, rattata, 2 eevee, zoura and absol were crammed into a small space in the back of the van. Ash noticed that all of these Pokémon were shiny, and they immediately released them from the cages. All of the Pokémon left, except absol and zoura who ran to the dying Pokémon. ~ Memma~ the two young Pokémon cried out, as the parents were fading. The adult Pokémon were gasping for breath, and with each painful breath they took, their wounds were bleeding more. It was clear that the adult Pokémon were not going to survive, and this was the end. With the last bit of strength they had, the adult Pokémon gestured for their offspring to approach them. The zoroark whispered "Go with those children, let them catch you. They have saved them all, and they will be good to you, I know it" The adult Pokémon nodded to Ash and Sabrina to catch their children, and with that, the adult Pokémon faded away completely. Ash knew that being so young, these two shiny baby Pokémon would be a target for other poachers, as they couldn't survive on their own.

With heavy hearts to what they just witnessed, Ash captured absol and Sabrina captured zoura. Ash made a call to the police, alerting them to the events that had just taken place, and gave them the location of the tied up poachers. Ash and Sabrina decided to head back to the camp, but before they could reach the clearing of the forest, two shiny eevee approached the two trainers and started to growl. They challenged the two novice trainers to a battle. They decided to use their new friends, to see what they were capable of.

Ash sent out absol and Sabrina used zoura.

(Battle 2 Ash & Sabrina vs Eevee Twins)

Ash told absol to use scratch and Sabrina told zoura to use scratch. The eevee took the attacks, then returned with tackle followed by shadow ball on the two dark Pokémon. This stung quite a bit, but both of the dark Pokémon used night slash to knock out the eevee twins. Ash and Sabrina used a Friend ball to catch them.

Ash and Sabrina told Delia everything when they arrived at camp, and Delia rung officer Jenny to confirm that the poachers had been apprehended. All the way to Viridian City, the two kids got chewed out by Delia. As the arrived at Viridian, they were stopped by Officer Jenny, who asked to see their I.D's. Ash and Sabrina handed over their Pokedex, whereas Delia used her old P*DA that she got from Orra, when she was a travelling trainer.

Once Jenny left, they all headed to the Pokecenter for the night, to rest up the Pokémon. Delia gave Ash and Sabrina some breeding manuals on raising young Pokémon, making Pokémon food, and one on berries and herbs. Delia said her goodbyes and caught a bus to Saffron, and Ash and Sabrina headed to viridian forest.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3: Sad Partings, New Beginnings

Chapter 3

Ash & Sabrina were walking through Viridian Forest. They found a clearing to set up camp for the night, and after setting up the tent and cooking dinner (which consisted of, 2 barbequed Remaraid fillets for Sabrina and Ash had a Magikarp fillets and an Oran/Bulk berry soup), they thought back on the madness of the day. They excitedly discussed beating the poachers, and showed their sadness over the Zoroark and Absol, that had lost their lives protecting their babies.

~Flashback~

Ash and Sabrina were just about to leave the Pokecenter when the sky light smashed, sending glass raining down. The shards were scattered, after crashing to the floor, cutting Sabrina and some other unfortunate trainers that were under the glass when it fell.

Everyone was in shock from the glass breaking, and before anyone could gain their bearings, the sound of pops and smoke filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes, and covered their mouths the best they could, but the smoke was getting into their lungs, and people in the room began coughing. Through the smoke, three figures could be distinguished; a pokemon and two humans. Just audible above the sound of multiple people coughing, the two silhouettes, that resembled humans began to talk.

"Prepare for trouble" Came the first voice.

"And make it double" The second silhouette added.

The droning voice of the two intruders was comparable to that of nails on a chalkboard. "Shut up!" Ash shouted about the continuous coughing of the civilians.

Suddenly, the two adults were surrounded by a blue out line and could not move as ash moved into their view, with his hand out and his eyes glowing blue. "Jessie, the brat's a psychic, what are we going to do?" the male voice whimpered. "I don't know James" she replied. Using all of his focus on the intruders, Ash was unaware that the Pokémon had disappeared. Sneaking up behind Ash, he took no chances as he unleashed a quick attack on Ash, breaking Ash's concentration. "That twerp" the Meowth grumbled. Whist Ash was recovering from the surprise attack from the Pokémon, he began to relax as he felt Sabrina approach, his psychic powers anchoring on to Sabrina's own powers.

Ash was sweating from the amount of concentration he had to use to keep his powers from going out of control. Whilst Ash was recovering, Nurse Joy began to scold the unfortunate intruders. "There's a reason psychics are always with one person all their life and you three are lucky this young psychic has such control on his powers". Although Nurse Joy was a Pokémon nurse, she was more than capable of administrating human first aid. She looked over the two humans and the Meowth. "Well, you're not badly hurt, so you won't need to take a trip to the hospital" Nurse Joy concluded, then added "it seems the young lady you injured when you broke the skylight is his anchor. A psychic anchor is as important, if not more important than the badge that says he is trained" Nurse Joy stated to the trio as Officer Jenny arrived and arrested them.

~Flashback End~

After Ash and Sabrina finished recalling the day's events and feeding their Pokémon, they headed to their two-man tent to sleep for the night. They set up their psychic dampeners, which allowed them to sleep throughout the night, without being disturbed by their psychic abilities.

The next day, Ash woke up earlier than Sabrina because it was his turn to make breakfast. After rusting through the bags, to see what food he could make, he decided on berry omelette with some Swinub bacon, which he and Sabrina had brought when they left Veridian. To make sure they had enough energy to get them through the morning, he also made beans with toast fingers.

Sabrina woke up just as Ash had finished cooking. As they eat, their psychic senses were going crazy, as just down the road lay a weedle and a catapie. They were badly burned, and it was obvious they had been whipped and cut. They had been abused to within inches of death. Ash and Sabrina quickly took out some full restores that had been given to them by nurse Joy, as a reward for saving the Pokémon Center three days ago. They were half a day from viridian city, and after 2 full restores on both Pokémon, they were stabilised enough to catch. Ash and Sabrina captured the two badly beaten Pokémon in heal balls. Ash took the weedle and Sabrina took the catapie.

They rushed to pack up camp, and ran back to Viridian City, to the Pokémon Center. As they ran in, they called to nurse Joy. "We have an emergency!" Ash shouted. Nurse Joy was startled by the loud trainers. Ash and Sabrina went on to explain the condition of the bug types, as they passed the heal balls to the nurse. "We found two badly abused bug Pokémon in Veridian forest, they need emergency treatment if they're going to survive" Ash explained, hastily.

Having both taken Pokecare while they were at the academy, and passing as qualified Pokémon Doctor/Nurse, Ash knew there was hope if they were seen too immediately. Nurse Joy saw the injuries and was shocked the 2 small bug types were still alive. Knowing the seriousness of the situation, and the dire condition the Pokémon were in, Nurse joy shouted to some of her helper chancy. "I need 2 stretchers for a small bug type in critical condition stat!" she commanded. The weedle and catapie were rushed to surgery, and Ash and Sabrina quickly offered to help. Nurse Joy explained that they couldn't help, as they were too young to have been qualified as doctors. The shock in Nurse Joy's face as clear when Ash and Sabrina pulled out their medical licence and certificate stating their doctorate and field.

Nurse joy was surprised but quickly recovered. she quickly stated "Doctor Ketchum, can you head to the operating room? and nurse er… I don't suppose you've ever mentioned your last name. How about Natsume? Can you take over at the desk?". Sabrina nodded and took over the desk. Soon, one of the other employees offered to take over, so Sabrina proceeded to run to the operating room. Upon arriving there, it seemed eerily quiet. She washed her hands and put scrubs on, as well as a face mask. The room was silent, no machines beeping, no-one barking orders. Then, Sabrina heard a small whimper. She turned towards the operation tables and saw Ash, with his hands on the table, with his head down, sobbing quietly. The two small pokemon, whom they had just become friends with, had succumbed to their injuries. There was nothing she could do. The lifesaving operation had become an autopsy.  
-

~Recording from Bella Joy's Dictaphone~

Subject 1

Weedle

Type: Bug/Poison

Gender: Male

Attending Doctors: Ashton Ketchum, Bella Joy

This weedle is badly beaten. There are tramline injuries visible on each segment of the body, with the most serious located in an 'x' shape on the face. This injury would have had a profound impact on the Weedle's quality of life, had it survived. There is evidence that the weedle has been whipped, kicked, and thrown in to a tree, or a wood structure. This is due to laceration on the underbelly, which appears to have chips of bark stuck in the wound. The blood is beginning to pool on the bottom of the weedle, and this is a post mortem effect known as 'rigor mortis'.

Internal autopsy suggests heavy bruising, and the main artery has been cut. The cut appears clean, which suggests a small cleaver, or very sharp sword was used in this attack. A long, dark hair has been retrieved, and preliminary results turned up no match. This suggests the trainer is not known to the Pokémon abuser database.

Toxscreen:

Poisons: NEG

Drugs: Protein X 2 HP-up X 3

Medicine: Full restore X 2

Conclusion:

Expiration (death) due to internal wounds, inflicted by an object, which severed the artery leading to the Weedle's heart.

Subject 2

Catapie

Type: Bug

Gender: Female

Eggs: Yes

Attending Doctor's: Aston Ketchum, Bella Joy

This Catapie has been badly beaten. As with subject 1, it has been whipped, kicked, and thrown in to a tree. There are lacerations on the underbelly with chips of bark stuck to the wound. The blood is clotting to the bottom half of this Pokémon, and is bloated. This may be swelling or internal bleeding. Rigor mortis is barely present in this catapie, as its time of death is recent.

Internal autopsy suggests heavy bruising and the main artery is cut the cut is clean, using a similar weapon as subject 1. To conclude, the death of this Pokémon was caused by bleeding internally, due to the cutting of the main artery leading to the heart.

This seems to have been a mating pair with 2 eggs in the developmental stage.

Whilst the autopsies were being conducted, Nurse Joy had the tracking chips from the Pokémon traced. Just as the autopsies were finished, the trainer reference came back: Damien, aged 12 from Pallet Town. Location: unknown. Pokedex offline.

Ash left the room and went to tell Sabrina how their Pokémon had passed away. Nurse joy went back to the desk and signed the two young trainers in, as they would be leaving for Lavender Town to bury the Pokémon. From there, they would take a bus to Ash's new house and then leave for Pewter City.  
-

~Time skip Pokémon Tower~

Sabrina was crying heavily, wishing the Pokémon a peaceful rest. Unfortunately, the Pokémon had become the ghost Pokémon 'Shuppet' due to their grudges in life giving them life in death. She placed a few flowers native to their home forest at their grave, and said goodbye for the last time. Sabrina stood up and turned away from the graves, which were side by side, and joined Ash, as they prepared to leave. They both vowed to find Damien and make him answer to his actions, because, even though the Pokémon had passed, they could both sense the incredible pain these two small bugs had been in, just prior to their passing.

With heavy hearts, they slowly made their way to Ash's family's new Ranch, too heartbroken to gather much excitement about the new place. Upon arriving at the ranch, they both cheered up slightly. The emerald green of the grass against the blue sky was a view to remember, but it was made even more beautiful by the grazing Pokémon of all breeds; Miltanks, Tauros, Bouffalant and mareep to name a few. The orchard created a sweet scent, which the breeze was blowing towards the house, attracting Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. Ash already knew the Pokémon were going to love it here.

Taking a deep breath, Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and felt something warm and round. He fished it out and saw that it was the heal ball used to catch weedle. Confused, he clicked the release button. The pokéball should have shattered when the weedle died, but it was still there. The red glow soon turned into a Shuppet and Ash realised that the weedle/Shuppet had caught its self in its old ball, before the ball shattered.

Overcome with a new sense of joy, he called to Sabrina to check her pockets for the heal ball. It didn't take long for Sabrina to find hers, and release her shuppet from the ball. Ash looked and the two shuppets and said, in a very serious tone "we will find him. I make that promise to both of you".

To Be Continued

A/N This is set to be more realistic and i have a plan for the next couple of chapter leading to a dangerous chapter for Ash and Sabrina.

Hope you enjoy reading my story please R&R If you for some reason don't like my story then keep it to your self Constructive Criticism is advised to be PM to me.

To the Guest how sent me the idea please make a account as i whoud like to talk more about this subject and how to implement it in to this story.

~Reader of fate jumping ship~


	5. Chapter 4: Descent into Darkness

Saffron City

A week after Ash & Sabrina said goodbye to their deceased Pokémon, and began their journey with the shuppets, Sabrina was starting to react strangely. She was starting to talk in a monotone voice, and would sometimes space out for hours on end. Ash noticed she was eating less, and it was making her weak, although she wouldn't admit it. When she battled, she showed little to no feeling when facing other trainers, and showed a complete lack of consideration towards the opponent Pokémon. If that wasn't strange enough, she was talking to Ash with their psychic link more often during battle. This was mentally draining for Ash, more so because he could 'feel' her losing herself, and tried his hardest to prevent that from happening.

He watched in shock as she won battle after battle, not through her own trainer ability, but by using the psychic abilities. She would read the opponent before the battle commenced, getting an idea of the strategy and Pokémon they would use. She would use that to her advantage, selecting Pokémon and moves that would best counter the opponents. When the Pokémon would faint, she would continue the battle, injuring the Pokémon beyond healing.

Sabrina's strange behaviour was starting to worry Ash, so he decided he would talk to her farther about it. He needed to explain to Sabrina's father what was playing on his mind and, as he was starting to anchor more and more on Sabrina, he was noticing that she was starting to withdraw even from him a little. This was a disastrous problem for them both- if the bond between them was severed, they could lose complete control of their powers.

Sabrina told Ash one evening that she was planning to spend the next couple of days training in the grasses near the city, and not to expect her around often. Ash tried to start a conversation on how her training was going, but she walked to her tent silently and went to bed. Ash knew this would be the only chance he would get to talk to her dad, so he temporarily put a block on Sabrina accessing his thoughts.

Ash & Sabrina's Dad

Ash sat down on the slightly worn, but comfortable couch in the family residence. Sabrina's dad had made a pot of tea and set it down in the table. Ash quietly thanked him and poured himself a cup. Sabrina's dad at opposite Ash, and after a slight pause, asked why Ash had turned up unexpectedly.

"So Ash, why have you come to see me?" Sabrina's dad questioned, studying the young boy before him.

"I'm worried about Sabrina. She and I recently lost a Pokémon and she doesn't seem to be taking it well" Ash explained, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How so?" he asked, slightly confused.

Ash drew a sharp breath and cleared his throat. He stared at the steaming cup of amber coloured tea in his hands.

"Well Sir, she's starting to reject my anchor. She is also starting to use her powers more, and retracting form me, my mom, and maybe you too. She barely talks to me now, and when I do get any conversation out of her, she is devoid of emotion, and her voice has changed…. It sounds almost monotone. On top of all of that, I think she is starting to misuse her powers. We made an agreement a while ago to only use the powers when it was absolutely necessary, such as when we are fighting Team Rocket. But she has started to use her powers to read her opponents during battles. Aside from Sabrina breaking a huge promise to me, I'm scared that she will drain herself mentally and end up injured in some way". Ash gulped the tea to stop himself from crying.

Sabrina's dad sighed deeply. He knew Sabrina was an emotional girl, but he never imagined something like this could happen to his little girl. He knew what Ash would have to do to bring Sabrina back, but he wanted that to be a last resort.

"Are you sure Ash? This could mean that the two of you will have to battle, and you will have to win. However, that's a last resort. Try to make her show emotion. If you don't, she could be consumed by the grief and her powers. Ash, I'm counting on you. Don't lose her. Please, she's all I have left since my wife was lost to her own powers, and put into hypnotic sleep. I cannot have my daughter suffer the same fate". Mr. Natsume put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"Don't worry Mr. Natsume, I'll bring her back" Ash said bravely, before getting up to leave. Ash thanked Sabrina's dad again for the tea and let himself out. He could still hear the sobbing as he walked down the road.

He made a stop to the pokemart, to stock up on potions and other essentials he would need on the road, before heading to the Pokecenter, to ensure his Pokémon were in tip-top condition. While his Pokémon were being checked over, he meditated and removed the psychic block. He checked on Sabrina, to see how she was doing, which was becoming increasingly difficult as she tried to push him away. He felt her psychic presence around where she said she would be, so he relaxed a little. Shortly after, he collected his Pokémon, and decided to get a few hours of training in before dinner. It was Sabrina's turn to cook that night, but he brought some ingredients in case she didn't feel up to preparing the meal.

That night, Sabrina didn't return until way beyond dark. By which time, Ash had already cooked, eaten and headed his tent to get some rest. He felt Sabrina approach, and hoped she would notice that he had left some food for her. After a few minutes, he heard her open the container and eat the food. He was glad that she had at least eaten that today.

The next few days were largely uneventful. It was the same cycle; the two friends would go their separate ways to train, Ash would return in the evening and prepare a meal, taking care to make sure it would be something Sabrina could eat cold, then he would go to his tent and try to rest, waiting until he could feel Sabrina returning.

A few days later, Ash suddenly felt his psychic anchor break, and he was having a hard time controlling his powers. He was careful to stay close to the campsite, and he avoided battling, for fear of losing control. That night, he didn't prepare dinner, but instead concentrated on meditating, and making a back-up plan. He drifted off to sleep, and contacted Ralts, who he had released from her ball. He began to ask the small psychic/fairy type for help to control his powers and to absorb any psychic energy that was overflowing from his body (due to losing his anchor). He knew he would not be disturbed doing this, as Sabrina had mentioned that she was going to town to pick up some last minute supplies for their journey.

Seeing such trust by her trainer, Ralts was surrounded by a bright white light and began to change from the 1.06 inch's Ralts, to 2ft .11 inch's Kirlia. This was strange because it was rare for a Pokémon to evolve past its average height, which for Kirlia's is 2.07 inches. Ash's Kirlia was more or less the average size of a young human child.

Shortly before they were due to depart, something happened that would send shockwaves through both Ash's and Sabrina's lives, one that would send Sabrina on a one-way disaster path, throwing away her life as she knew it, for a life of unpredicted craziness and anguish. Sabrina and Ash were taking the tents down when they heard an earth shattering bang. It was coming from the town. Both Ash and Sabrina raced towards the sound and what they saw horrified them. Sabrina's home, the Saffron City Gym had been attacked. They didn't recognise the thugs, but they had a feeling that it could be a secret side of Team Rocket. Rumours had been floating around recently about this organisation, that were connected to Team Rocket, but were far more ruthless. They were gaining a reputation of violence and many not-so-minor crimes. Only the elite four, the gym members and the champion (including Red and Blue) knew of the actual existence of this organisation.

The media dubbed this mysterious group as 'Dark Rockets', and it was noted that there were two main differences between these and the main Team Rocket group. Firstly, these people wore pitch black uniform, and the second, they would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who stood in their way.

Sabrina and Ash watched in horror as the Gym was reduced to a smouldering pile of rubble, people that Sabrina had grown up with were screaming for help, as they were slowly burned alive, trapped in the rubble. Residents tried to help the suffering, but any that got close were violently mauled by Dark Rocket's Pokémon. Many lay wounded or dead, their blood seeping onto the gravel and soil, turning them various shades of red. Sabrina then noticed her dad was surrounded by Pokémon, waiting on the call from their masters, to devour the man.

Ash barely had time to register the massive psychic pulse as Sabrina broke not only Ash's anchor, but her own as well. All of the Dark Rockets lay unconscious, and their Pokémon let out a few weak cries before dying. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw the destruction she had caused. She burst into tears and ran towards the camp, leaving Ash standing there, bewildered. As the police arrived, Ash took his leave and took a slow, numb walk to the campsite. He tried to comprehend what he just saw, and absorb it. He managed to set up a weak anchor with Kirlia again, who had suffered as well, from the psychic shock.

When he reached the half deconstructed campsite, Sabrina was there, rocking back and forth, in the foetal position. She was humming between sobs. Ash sat next to her, and drew a breath. Before he had a chance to talk, Sabrina sat up straight and stared at Ash. Her expression was blank, and in her cold, emotionless voice, whispered to Ash, "I've lost. The powers win".

To be continued.

A/N That was darker than planned, but this story writes itself I am just the medium. My story will hopefully focus on ash and Sabrina's struggles with their powers, and not so much on their gym challenge, but I have a surprise planned for later on in the story.

Now to explain some key words that will be in this story.

Psychic Anchor: A Bond made by a psychic to another psychic or psychic Pokémon to control a psychics power.

APD: It's an abbreviation for Anguish Power Disorder. This develops in psychics that have a lot of power and experienced a lot of bullying and anguish. It makes the psychic unable to control their power properly when sleeping or knocked out and thus must carry a psychic dampener.

Psychic Dampener: A Devise that blocks most psychic signals to and from psychics within the 5-metre field.


	6. Chapter 5 Shadows Of Sorrow

A/N Sorry this took so long

Chapter Five .

The Shadow Of Suffering

Before Ash could comprehend what he was seeing, Sabrina sent a powerful psychic shockwave which threw ash towards a nearby tree. Ash hit his head hard and as he struggled to find stay conscious, he saw Sabrina teleport away. Then, everything went black. A few minutes later, Ash came too and groaned as a searing pain shot through his head. Cradling a new found lump on his head, Ash rose to his feet unsteadily and leaned against the tree. He needed to clear his head and think. He took a few deep breaths and focused his energy.

As the pain subsided he began to feel Sabrina's psychic energy and he knew then that he needed to find Sabrina and put an end to all of this. He took a final look around the now destroyed campsite and began to gather his belongings. He didn't want to teleport straight to her location as it might upset her so he decided he would teleport to a town nearby and walk from there. It would conserve some of his energy that way too. He packed his bags, taking one last look at a photograph of himself and Sabrina at the poke summer camp. He somehow knew she would go there- go back to where everything began.

Seconds later, Ash was surrounded by the smells and sounds of a rural town that he couldn't quite remember the name of. All he knew was that he went there as part of the poke camp. He strolled through the cobbled town, smiling as he walked past young pokemon and their trainers. Older and evolved pokemon were helping out at stalls.

Ash hoped he could reason with Sabrina, hoped he could help quell her powers and make her...her again. As the shops and houses grew sparse, and the trees thickened, Ash was surrounded by complete silence. His feet were becoming heavy with the thought of what was about to take place, and the thudding of his heart made his body jolt slightly. He could feel Sabrina's psychic energy more strongly now and tried his best to hide his from her. If she knew he was coming, it may make things harder.

Sabrina was surrounded by darkness. She was powerless. She felt like a puppet, like someone else was controlling her body. Every now and then, she regained control of her own body and she would crumple to the floor in tears. As she looked around, she could see beautiful pokemon and plants... but the beauty had long disappeared. All she saw was anger, hatred and death. The trees were hollow beings, the pokemon slaves to the human race. She wished she could be free.

A twinge in her head shattered her thoughts and she knew what it meant. Ash was coming. Ash. Why did he have to come? It was his fault. His fault that those young pokemon died. Not hers. She rose to her feet with a sly grin on her face, wiped the tears away and began to focus. She was going to show Ash the true meaning of pain.

As Ash approached the clearing, where the once vibrant lake took centre stage, he saw her. Sabrina was standing close to a tree, staring blankly ahead. She was no longer herself, Ash thought. HE approached slowly and carefully.

"Sabrina!" He called.

Nothing.

"Sabrina, please, its me, Ash" he called again.

He was close enough to her now that he could see it. She was smiling... but not in a nice way. Her eyes flicked in his direction and she began to laugh.

"Silly Ash, it was all your fault you know. We could have saved those pokemon, but YOU let them die. You made me believe it was me, but it was you, you are a murderer. Now you must feel how they felt as they took their last painful breaths". Sabrina spread her fingers and sent a blast towards Ash as he stood there open mouthed.

As he gingerly got to his feet, he heard a voice in his head. Sabrina's voice.

"That is not me!" She shouted "Please save me, if you don't, we will both die!" She pleaded. He looked towards the shell that was Sabrina and knew what he had to do.

Reluctantly, he took a step forward and focused his energy and sent a blast towards Sabrina. She stumbled back a bit but regained her composure quickly. She flicked her hand towards him and he barely had the time to dodge. As he rolled on the grass he sent an energy blast towards her and he heard her stagger and groan. As he rose to his feet, she was doing the same and he realised this was going to be a long fight.

A nurse Joy was enjoying her day off, and decided to spend the day cycling with her Chansey. As she approached the dirt path which lead to the poke camp field, she saw two young trainers battling. At first she smilied, thinking it was two young trainers honing their skills. As she rode closer, however, she realised this was entirely more barbaric. A young boy and girl were ruthlessly blasting each other with what Nurse Joy presumed to be psychic blasts. She knew if she didn't do something quickly, one of them would be injured badly.

Nurse Joy called the police who put her straight through to the psychic academy. As she explained the situation, the person on the other end of the phone assured her that a specialist team were on their way. They had heard about a damaged girl who had lost control over her psychic powers, and they believed this to be her. The person advised Nurse Joy to hide somewhere where she could still see the young trainers until the team arrived.

She ducked behind a bush and returned Chansey to her ball. She couldn't risk her being hurt. After a few minutes, Joy heard a loud, ear shattering boom. She peered over the bush and saw both of the trainers laying on the grass, unmoving. The power of the psychic boom had cut the phone lines and Nurse Joy began to worry. She spun around to head towards the pathway but was greeted by a team of people wearing navy blue slacks and shirts.

"Are you the person who called?" One particularly large man said.

"Y-Yes" she stammered "Those two young people... I don't know what happened... there was a loud boom... and then... nothing". Nurse Joy gulped and was taken away by the large man to get a drink.

Ash was becoming weary. He didn't understand why this was happening. He was hit once again by Sabrina and he was brought to his knees. He looked up and saw Sabrina, evil and unrelenting. This was not the Sabrina he knew. He turned his attention towards the lake and smiled weakly as he remembered all the fun he and Sabrina had together as kids. A tear snaked down his face and he dug his hands into the earth and started weeping. Ash felt the energy pulsating out of his body as he wept. It was so powerful he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he remembered was looking up at the blue sky.

2 Weeks Later...

Ash sat in the comfy leather chair and stared at the wall. It was an un-interesting shade of beige but it was the most entertaining thing in the room. He heard the door open and he slowly turned his head towards the noise. A woman in a navy blue suit sat opposite him and began writing something on her notepad. It had been three days since Ash woke up from an induced coma he was put in to help him recover from the damage of the fight. People came and went but he was numb, and didn't feel like socialising.

The woman began asking him questions but he wasn't really listening. He was answering 'yes' and 'no', almost on auto. He knew it would be a while before he would begin to feel okay.

The woman stopped asking questions and looked at Ash.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" She asked, delicately.

Ash's eyes drifted over to her direction and his mouth ran on automatic "How is Sabrina?". The words felt heavy and numb. The woman's expression changed to one of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Ash.. She's still in a coma, they don't think she will ever recover". The woman looked uncomfortable saying it. Ash didn't have the energy to be angry, or move. Instead, a single tear ran down his face.

"Would you like me to take you to her?" The woman whispered. Ash nodded. The woman slowly helped him to his feet, and head him down a brightly lit corridor which took him a while to adjust to. After a few painful minutes of waking down corridors, turning, and walking up stairs, the woman stopped. Ash stopped abruptly and stumbled. He gripped onto a metal railing and pulled himself to his feet.

The woman opened the door and inside Ash could see it was dark, aside from the light generated from various machines. He walked in nervously and was greeted by a deathly silence, only the sound of beeping monitors penetrated the silence. Ash got close to the bead and looked at the ghost-like figure below him. 'This is not Sabrina' he thought. This couldn't be her. Only a couple of months ago there were starting on their journey... now... this.

Ash turned and walked away, each step more difficult than the last. The Psychic Academy woman's voice was like a spear in his head "She wont recover". Ash crumpled to a heap on the floor and began to hit his head against the wall.

"IT CANT BE HER. IT CANT BE HER" he screamed, over and over. A passing doctor picked him up and carried him back to his room. He fell asleep sobbing. He had killed her.


End file.
